Constantine Charlemagne
( ) | birthplace = | birthday = | age = 25 | gender = Male | height = 5'11" | weight = | blood type = | measurements = | affiliation = Kouh Council (honorary member), Kouh Police Department (Advisor), Kotomine Clan | previous affiliation = | profession = Doctor, Advisor | previous profession = | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Charlemagne Medical Centre | relatives = Unnamed Parents (deceased), Yuki Kotomine (adoptive mother) | education = Kouh High School, | spirit weapon = Heilig Bogen | vollständig = | letz stil = | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english voice = | japanese voice = }} }} , or just is the fabled Echt Quincy of the town of Kouh, and the chief doctor of the Charlemagne Medical Centre. He's also affiliated with the Kouh Council, the council of Quincies that overseer govemental affairs of Kouh Town, and the advisor of the Kouh Police Force. It's said that he's going to become the head of the Kotomine Clan, one of the six noble families of Kouh. Charlemagne was born to two Quincies who defected against the Quincies which ignored the requests to stop hunting Hollows by the Shinigami. His mother and father were then hunted down by 2 unknown members, to which took them to Japan. Before the quincies located them, his mother gave them to the Kouh Orhanage before leaving and never seen again. Soon, when he turned 6 years old, he was adopted by Yuki Kotomine, who was in fact a quincy who defected against Yhwach as well and adopted him. As it turns out, the Kouh Council are those who defected against the Quincy King. He'd be raised as an member of the Kotomine Clan, and presuit to become a doctor. As he'd grew on his Quincy training, he'd became the top student at Kouh High School, making him one of the top 5 students in the state. After graduating High School at 18 years of age, and finishing his training with Yuki, he'd would enter the of where he'd trained to be an medical doctor. He'd became the youngest graduate in its history, at the age of only 20 years old. After leaving the University, he'd returned to Japan and back to Kouh Town where he'd opened his own private medical facility, Charlemagne Medical Centre. Charlemagne is one of the two primary characters of alongside Petra Truth. Appearance Charlemagne takes the appearance of an young handsome in his twenties, he light brown hair, being an heterochromia, possessing a golden right eye and a gree left eye. He's typically seen in a blue suit in a neat manner. Personality Collectively calm, he'd appears to have the demeanour of a wise young man, alwaying using his word with thought in them. He'd appeared to be very caculative in his actions, always thinking not only himself, but also the environment and the world of the living. A caring individual, he solely believes everylasting peace can exist between Quincy and Shinigami, and such disregards Yhwach as an ally to peace. In the presence of a Shinigami Captains, he'd shown great respect towards them, using their honorifics. Equipment Quincy Cross (滅却十字 (クインシー・クロス), Kuinshī Kurosu; Japanese for "Destruction Cross"): The Quincy's Cross is the primary equipment that's the source of a Quincy's power. Charlemagne obtained his from his adoptive mother after he'd graduated high school, finishing his training as a Quincy. (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): Powers & Abilities : Charlemagne as a Quincy, is able to to absorb the spiritual energy from the atmsosphere around and combine it with his own. He's able to project solidied spiritual energy to form a bow, arrow and other items such as the Scnedier. Expert Archer: Charlemagne is a rather skilfull archer in his usage of the Heilig Pfeil, as he increased his bowmanship to be extrememly more accurate then a average Quincy. He's great vision and accelerated perception allows him to pick off targets one by one. His even shown to take down hollows from miles away, just by sensing the hollow itself being enough to strike it. Immense Spiritual Awareness: Charlemagne is able to sense spiritual entities from such a distance, it pales to most other Quincies, and possibly even surpassing Yhwach. He's able to detect spiritual entities as far as Karakura Town. Advanced Knowledge: Charlemagne is well informed in knowledge not typically known to the average humans. He's very informed on the dimensions such as the , Hueco Mundo and the Dangai dimensions. He's appeared to know on the structure on the Gotei 13. Specifically, he'd appeared to know about Aizen and the s. Genius-Level Intellect & Encyclopedic Medical Knowledge: Charlemagne is viewed in Kouh Town as a medical genius, he's capable of performing virtually any mediecal surgery with great intellectual intuition, some called him the Genius Doctor. He's can memorized new concepts and medical idealogy, and incorporate them into his own medical practice. He'd developed a vast medical library in his mind that allowed him to answer any form of medical questions. Quotes Trivia & Notes *Charlemagne is named after two famous figures: **'Constantine I', also known as , was the who ruled between 306 and 337 AD. **' ', also known as Charles the Great was from 768, from 774, and from 800. He united much of western and central Europe during the . References Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Under Construction